Wrong Place, Wrong Ed
by doot-meister
Summary: Love in all its beauty and splendor covertly carries with it an unforgiving burden. So naive and conceited was I, to believe I could not be blinded by such a brilliant light in which my beloved emitted. To that brilliance, I fully gave the steerage of my course. (Edd's PoV)
1. Chapter 1

"You eye the sheep of another shepherd, eh Kevin?"

Never would I have known the insinuation of those abhorred words would have relinquished such a fate on me. I froze, well informed my presence to this conversation was not known. Through the crack in the door I could witness this "interrogation" with my own eyes.

"What're you talking about?"

Kevin's expression had gone from confusion due to his friend's retreat to privacy, to his usual anxiety masked within irate threats. His face flushed, either in anger or embarrassment I could not tell.

"Do not play games with Rolf! I saw with my own eyes a mysterious woman enter your room during last night's affair! What of the Nazz-girl? Does Kevin not harbor affections for her?"

Rolf's voice was hushed as he confronted his most entrusted friend. Despite the social distance from these two fellows over the years, I thusly observed a very close bond between them flourish. I could only imagine the strife Rolf was feeling now realizing the information being withheld from him. Not only this, but the possibility of his inner circle being inundated with infidelity had most certainly been haunting him. All the while, I knew full well the entirety of the situation Rolf inquired about.

At this point, Rolf had barred Kevin into a corner void of lockers. I could see Kevin's mask beginning to fissure. His posture involuntarily displayed the fact he was plainly intimidated by Rolf's accusation and demand of an answer. The look in his eyes told me he was desperately searching for a brilliant deception he could use to make his way out of this situation.

"Hey man, listen."

Kevin suddenly regained his composure. He adopted a stolid look across his broad jawline.

"Remember that girl I was looking for the other day? Yeah, I found her. So what?"

I could see Kevin's attempts of intimidation hardly faze Rolf.

Rolf's lips pursed to the side at this declaration, the information slowly sank in for processing. During this, Kevin could no longer handle the reproaching eyes of Rolf gazing on him. His mask re-solidified itself as he burst with defense.

"I couldn't stop thinking about her, okay!?"

Kevin pushed past Rolf's right arm as if slamming through a fence door and commenced to pace.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, Rolf! It's like..it's like..!"

He was facing the door of which I hid behind at the moment. How I was so invisible to both party members of this covert conversation is unknown to me. He placed his hands atop his head and I could see his fingers intertwining and griping his hair as he disheveled his hat. He abruptly turned back to Rolf, startling not only I, but Rolf in this sudden outburst.

"It's like she put a spell on me or something stupid like that! I know I'm with Nazz, I know! I don't know what to do, man!"

Kevin's mannerisms transformed fluently from bartering with Rolf, to that of complete despair. His spine gave into the weight of his upper body, face downcast.

"It's like I'm dying whenever she's not around…"

Over Kevin's pathetic excuse for a posture, I could see Rolf's countenance transform from defense to compassion. A gentle smile formed into a brilliant grin across his face. I could not believe what I was witnessing.

"Oh ho ho! Rolf's heart jumps for joy in your endeavors!"

Rolf's arms spread wide open, as if he were to embrace his friend before him.

"You truly have found the reddest radish in the world, have you not?"

His head tilted to the side as his grin softened once again. Kevin angled his head toward him with an expression I could only conjecture, as a result of my vantage point, to be complete disbelief.

"Wait-what? You're not mad?"

"Rolf could see the sincerity in your pitiful display! You have true feelings for the mystery woman, yes?"

"Well, yeah, I guess –"

Suddenly, Rolf's intentions were fulfilled and he embraced Kevin tightly, then proceeded to dance a joyous jig arm in arm. Kevin's confusion was so tangible one could nearly taste it in the air. All the while, Rolf sang a song in his native language. I could only assume it was one of celebration.

My heart had begun to sing as well. I'm sure a ridiculous grin had spread across my face in these proceedings. I could hardly contain myself. An ally. A friend. A confidant.

Rolf stopped his dance of festivity abruptly, taking ahold of Kevin's shoulders. Kevin was facing towards my place of hiding and I could see a very small smile emerging from a look of disorientation.

"Rolf would like to meet this flower of the untainted meadows!"

The color washed away from Kevin's face as his expression fell with it. In unison, my face contorted in reaction to this harrowing statement. How could I not have anticipated Rolf would want to meet this woman of Kevin's undying affections?

"Meet her? Uh..sure, Rolf."

Kevin adopted a hesitant smile. He then peered back towards the hallway and then to the staircase.

"We'll talk about this later, Rolf. Teachers are gonna get suspicious if they find us out here, let's head back to lunch."

Kevin wrapped his arm around Rolf's shoulders in an amiable fashion. As they had begun to make their way back to the lunch room, I saw Rolf nod his head enthusiastically in agreement to Kevin's statement.

"Yes, yes! We should make our ways back to the room of sustenance."

That was the last set of words I heard of this conversation before they both disappeared around the corner.

I mutely pulled from my hiding spot, retracting into the storage closet. My chest was filled with an array of emotions which caused tumult in my thoughts. How could this be? Only one layer of the truth was revealed to poor, unsuspecting Rolf. Could he candidly accept what was to be unveiled before him?

Could he accept that in all actuality there was no mystery woman? I could only hope he would acquiesce to the fact this woman was no woman at all. That Kevin's affections befell on a man. That Kevin's affections befell on me.

* * *

Hi Guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first crack at fanfiction, as well as the first time any of my writing has ever gone public, so I'd appreciate your comments and critiques of items that you liked or items that can be changed.

Also, marlushion on tumbr has been gracious enough to add illustrations to the above! If you would like to view those, please hop on over to doot-meister under the tag wrong place wrong ed.


	2. Chapter 2

The event I had witnessed between Kevin and Rolf prompted back the memories of that situation's propagation.

Another one of Eddy's ridiculous machinations. This time it was for social enjoyment rather than monetary gain, although I was certain he'd kept the later in mind during the night.

It was Kevin's 18th birthday party. Eddy had overheard there would be quite a substantial get together in honor of Kevin during the up-coming weekend at his place of residence. Being as it were, we had multiple failed attempts at wiggling our way into social events amongst our peers. Therefore, the profundity of my doubtfulness relating to the success of our endeavor was considerable.

"Honestly, Eddy. I hardly believe this will work."

I had put emphasis on the word 'hardly' in an ineffective effort to get my point across. I should know by now, believing one could dissuade Eddy once he's put himself onto a course of action is foolish.

"Are you kidding me, Double D?!"

The grin on Eddy's face was smug, drenched with his contagious confidence. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror while adjusting the collar to his dress.

"This's sure to work! We'll slip right into that shindig! Dressed like babes, nobody'll ever know it's us!"

"Not even a mother would see me!" Ed piggybacked.

Both Eddy and I shared a confused glace towards our friend. I couldn't help but feel Ed was trying to conjure some sort of sense out of himself. I extended a helpful hand of translation for him.

"I do believe you intended to say recognize, Ed. 'Not even my mother would recognize me!'"

Thereafter my correction, I saw Ed's face erase any emotion, and I knew my words were not interpreted as I had envisioned. He proceeded to console me with the utmost concern.

"I'm so sorry, Double D."

A frown drew itself on his complexion. At least he was being sincere.

"You'll be sorry if you blow our cover with your stupid, stupid."

I glanced over to Eddy and caught a glimpse of his soured expression due to Ed's lack of understanding. Thus was his typical demeanor to Ed's failed efforts at connecting to a social situation. He turned back to the mirror we were in front of within my bathroom.

"So are we gonna start with the makeup or what, Picasso?"

There was a lingering annoyance weaved through his voice.

"Certainly Eddy."

I began taking out various makeups from a bag I had left near my sink. I was rather confident with the expertise I had gained in makeup application over the past few days. Once Eddy informed me of his plans for this weekend, I immediately went on a spree of research into makeup tutorials. Through the means of the internet, I acquired several techniques on how to feminize masculine facial features and reflect the guise of beauty. I announced my qualifications to these new tasks, being rather proud of my abilities.

"Rest assured gentlemen, for I will turn you into gentlewomen by the time of the affair!"

I wielded a tube of concealer as if it were a sword to ward away our masculinity.

"My face will be softer than the fluffiest pillow in the whole world!"

Ed proclaimed triumphantly while I could see the eager look reappear on Eddy's face. I have always taken joy from the effect I could have on the emotions of my cohorts. With this, I commenced my hour and forty-seven minutes' worth of work.

"Come on, hurry up already!"

Eddy's face seethed with impatience. I was applying the finishing touches on my lipstick in the bathroom as his agitation carried itself on the soundwaves of his voice from the doorway.

"Just a moment, I'm nearly finished."

Setting down the lipstick applicator, I adjusted my relatively large sunhat. I found this the most suitable headwear, as it simultaneously enhanced my femininity and obscured a section of my face.

I applied my own disguise last for two reasons. One: I would not want any makeup supplies spilling onto my costume, and two: Ed and Eddy would need to remain straight faced for an extended period of time while I applied their makeup. A trait I was well aware they would be incapable of if my painted face were right in theirs.

Finishing my preparations, I turned to Eddy and he confirmed my hypothesis.

"Wow, Sockhead! I think you're the most passable of all of us."

He announced through snickers.

"You look just like a chick!"

Eddy clutched to his stomach, bent over in laughter. I could feel my face melt into irritation. Summoned by Eddy's insult, Ed came crashing into him, flinging him away from the door.

"CHICKEN, WHERE?!"

He looked around, panic stricken while clutching to the doorframe. He spotted me and pouted in disappointment.

"That's not a chicken, Eddy."

He then, in an act of rare smugness of which I believe he acquired from Eddy over the years, waltzed over to me and took hold of my hand. Cordially, he brought it to his face with the intention to plant a kiss on my knuckle.

"Hello, pretty lady. Come here often?"

I found this remark rather hilarious and snickered in reaction. After a second, Eddy emerged from the doorway, outfit looking a tad bit disheveled. He was fuming.

"I swear to fucking God Ed, if you do something like that in the party, I'm gonna kill ya!"

Ed shot a defensive look at Eddy and harrumphed.

"Jealous."

He stated this while bringing my hand closer to his face.

"Whatever you gay lovebirds, can we go now?!"

We were behind schedule, which in hindsight worked in favor of our feminine illusion. As for my fortune, it condemned me.

During the interludes between our preparations, I remember dazing into daydreams of what may occur in that night's excursion. Trivial, ridiculous fancies danced through my brain of an amiable happenstance with the object of the gathering.

The object of my affection; Kevin.

Not a single individual was aware of my feelings for him, nor did I believe I would garner acceptance in what my heart cried for completion with. I had fallen madly in love with a seraph in Heaven, but I was too blinded by his light to gaze upon him and too undeserving to exist in his presence.

Yet still, idealistic dialogue floated through my thoughts whilst my imagination forged his voice into a tender melody speaking my name.

Upon our arrival, despite the convincing guises we wore and my remarkable makeup skills, I felt the reluctance to enter this lion's den increasing exponentially. By this time, my visions had been replaced solely by logical reactions of our being here.

The stillness from the house's exterior deceived the riots raging behind the walls of the domicile.

With stride, Eddy knocked on the front door. It swung open violently, chaotic commotion bursting from the entrance. Out poured the musty smell of alcohol. Through this disorientating stimulus, Rolf's unsteady silhouette came into our view.

"Oh ho! More have come to join in the festivities of the Kevin's birthing! Come in, come in!"

By God, it worked.

An unsettling presentiment of the consequences of this night ran their way up my spine. In my peripheral vision, I could see Ed and Eddy's faces light up. At this, we were ushered inside by our foreign host and I hadn't a second to protest.

There was a maelstrom of people in Kevin's house.

"Good Lord, did he invite the entire high school?!"

I had quite a quaint celebration of my 18th birthday. It simply consisted of driving to the municipal building to sign the paperwork for my voter's registration card, followed by Eddy's attempts of baking me a cake being thwarted by our dear Ed. A far cry from the ruckus I stood in the middle of.

Once I had gained my wits about me from this disrupting scene, I had noticed my companions who had accompanied me had vanished from view.

I was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Wishing to distance myself from the pandemonium occurring downstairs, I had taken refuge in the upper levels of the house. The environment was still, heavily contrasting the hubbub below. The atmosphere soon became a blanket soothing me, beckoning me to proceed further into the darkness. Coaxing me to flee from the clamor.

Within moments of this fabricated pull, I came across a door which was slightly ajar. A warm light emanated from beyond the doorway. Curiosity getting the best of me, I proceeded to gain access to this room by means of a mild push at the barrier blocking my path. Then, as if finding the inner sanctum of a temple, the setting of my countless reveries washed over my eyes.

It was the room of my concealed beloved.

Slowly the remainder of my senses had begun to validate the situation I was in. Fresh, cool air caressed my arms. Smooth, earthy tones made their way through my olfactory system. Involuntarily, my legs had begun their movement, charmed inside by the reality of this incredible scene.

I stood, glancing at varying parts of the room, completely entranced. I felt enveloped by his presence.

A simple smile instigated itself on my lips whilst I was suspended in this moment of untainted calm. Then abruptly, I heard movement coming from the entranceway of which I carelessly had left open. Panic waived away the heady fumes of idle fancy which I was immersed in. I was flustered, desperately in search of a place to conceal myself. Tactlessly while in my daze, I had somehow placed myself behind the now wide-open door, trapped. I cursed my lack of discipline, my blatant disregard for one's privacy. It wasn't until the covert intruder proceeded to close their entryway did they unveil their mask, and remove my solitary hiding place.

Oh, but I would have never known who would be exposed behind this wooden curtain! My eyes were blessed by my dear love! Our vision locked, and I witnessed for the first time his expression soften towards me. Such a scene, I cannot describe with words. I could feel in a single moment that fabled tethering of two lovers' hearts to one another. As if Cupid himself were using his arrows to sew a golden thread through our chests, binding us.

"Hey.."

Kevin's eyelids relaxed in a gesture to show compassion, his hand still on the doorknob, actions paused by my company.

"Are you my birthday present or something?"

A smug smirk appeared on his face following that comment.

I could hardly breathe, let alone muster the courage to retort to such a statement. I had begun to quake, my tremulous nature taking hold of me. Outlandishly, the sensation of his being encompassing me never halted throughout this entire exchange.

"I..I..uhm…"

At this, he closed the only escape route and had commenced to approach me, thus sealing my fate.

"You're the cutest present I've ever got. What's your name? What're you doing in my room?"

His eyebrows raised gently after this remark. Was this ridiculous outfit so convincing at such a short distance? Yet, as his proximity closed the gap between us, the situation had not only become much direr than I had imagined, but provided me with the answer to the prior query of my outfit's questionable authenticity. Breath originating from Kevin's mouth exposed his intoxication.

Finally, I conjured the ability of speech once again. I replied in the most convincing feminine voice I could emulate.

"Good evening!"

I stated this with unnatural gusto, with poor attempts to hide my identifying upper teeth.

"M-my name? Well..my name is.."

I hadn't presumed anyone would wish to communicate with me at this event, and if they so happened to, I'd make a hasty escape. I inelegantly voiced the first name I could dub myself.

"My name is.. it's Dee!"

I could not help the pauses in my language due to the ongoing attempts to juggle my terror, as well as generate an astounding lie within my head. My hands nervously rubbed over the other across my sternum.

"You see.. I had gotten lost. Silly me, I-I was looking for the bathroom! I needed to…powder my nose…!"

My dialog slowly faded during my false explanations as if the battery of my voice box had run dry.

"Oh yeah? Sure, okay Dee."

From his demeanor, I could tell he was finding my reactions humorous. Seizing the advantage of his waning distance from me, he took me into an embrace for the very first time. His right hand firmly on my lower back and left hand cradling my face, I could not discern up from down. I could feel my entire body tense in rebellion from this sudden intrusion of my personal space. I felt like the epicenter of an earthquake with my unyielding trembles.

"You're really cute you know."

This situation was beyond any logical reasoning. Try as I may, my brain just could not process the actions taking place. I could do nothing but continue my locked gaze with his and consented to soft touches that hands bestowed on my face and back.

Many erroneous notions passed through my head to dismiss this profound reality laid before me. Perhaps I had been discovered, and during a tizzy of panic I lost consciousness? This dream I'm experiencing could truly be no more than my subconscious comforting me. Or perhaps Kevin knows full well it was I, and soon he will toss me out? He's merely playing with me, correct? What actions should I take?

Before any further false explanations manifested within me my thoughts were stopped, as something pulled the lever on my proverbial slot machine of a mind. Kevin's lips, his lips, my beloved's lips, delicately pressed against mine. Although my tremors continued, my mind was as though it were experiencing the tranquility of a hurricane's eye. Everything felt still. My eyes softly closed like curtains concealing the stage of my dearest's affections towards me.

I took all I could about this blessed moment and committed it to memory. His body radiated such a soothing warmth one could only describe as the rays of Spring sunlight dancing over flowers. His embrace was an oxymoron of sedulous stumbling. I could smell the rustic tones of his natural pheromones wafting from his body, but they were mixed with an offending scent. They were contaminated with the bitter aroma of liquor.

This sensation ended my oasis and the storm once again commenced. What in Heaven's name was I doing?! Could I be so daft to convince myself he was preforming this act with pure, voluntary intentions? He was swayed by the effects of alcohol and under the impression I was a woman! After a few passionate moments, he severed the bond between our lips and bodies. Taking my hand as a leash, he directed me in the way of his bed.

"Hey, sit down on my bed and get comfy."

I knew I could not allow this to continue. Oh, but what a fool I was to think my will was mightier than my longing in those crucial moments.

"Oh, oh no. I really must be going. I need to find the restroom."

I made attempts towards the door. He thwarted my motions with a seduction stronger than he could imagine he was capable of inflicting on someone. Wrapping his arms around my abdomen, he herded me in the direction of his bed.

"Where you going? Come on..sit down, babe. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Hearing his defining pet-name directed towards me disoriented my views. His words inveigled me to comply. I made my way to his haphazardly made bed. From behind me I could hear the click of a lock. Now, I had no choice but to allow chance and fortune to have their way. I sat on the soft blankets and looked up, my love's approach reflecting in my eyes.

Every thought, every daydream, every begging wish was unfolding in my presence. But it was skewed, dislocated. Moral crusades were raging within myself. He was upon me.

Good Lord, what was I allowing to occur? He locked his lips with mine.

What schemes have been contrived due to my remiss acts? He lowered me down with him.

His hands were all over me. I was drowning. I could do nothing but hold on for my life, allowing the waves to take me where they desired.

I presumed he felt my anxiety, as his actions ceased thusly. His face made its way a distance from mine and he gazed down at me.

"Hey, you okay?"

As he supported himself over my frame with his arms, he had the appearance of an angel fatigued from battle. His face was ridden with a tender concern that was foreign to his typically aggressive behavior.

"If you wanna stop, that's cool."

This moment I could have steered my sails suitably. This moment I could have chosen our destinies righteously.

But I did not.

I approved myself to go under the waves of passion. My morals were silenced by my heart's pleading. My entirety craved nothing more than for what was before me.

I consented for those grave desires to encapsulate me.

"No, please continue, Kevin."

Certainly, my abruptly serious tone would have aroused suspicion if not for the dumbing effects my darling was experiencing.

"Sure thing, babe."

My words of permission were the catalyst to another kiss. This was trailed by another caress. Our passions' force quickly grew in strength, each resonating with the other's as if our frequencies were in sync, fated to destroy ourselves. His hands explored my form. My hands studied his cheeks and hairline to his neck.

Whilst this lust was at its height, I felt his body tense and lips cease. He pulled away with a look of bewilderment.

"Uh..Dee?"

His eyes lowered in the direction of his hips. Terror became prevalent in my being, arms recoiling to my chest. His gaze met mine again.

"Is there something you wanna let me in on?"

My adrenal glands were overclocked. Staring into the eyes of my presumed executioner, I was rendered immobile. I preformed the only act I could imagine doing faced with this situation; I pleaded.

"Oh, Kevin!"

I threw my arms around him, pulling him close. The side of my face was forced against his and my heart escaped from my mouth.

"Please forgive me; I couldn't contain myself! I merely entered your room out of my own vain curiosity! I never had the intention of misleading you!"

My voice was cracking through dread.

"I have been harboring affections for you for so long! I couldn't help but to seize the opportunity I had! Once you happened upon me, I lacked the ability to summon an appropriate course of action!"

"Whoa, hey..hey, calm down, dude."

I felt from him what I least expected during a situation like this, arms of protection wrapped around me. He sat up, drawing me against him as my head lay on his shoulder.

"Dee, it's okay. Don't sweat it."

I looked up to him while he offered me a sweet smile of understanding.

I was absolutely flabbergasted. Don't sweat it? How could he make light of such a reality! Did he truly not care about what he had just stumbled upon?

"So you're a guy…who cares?"

His countenance displayed placidness.

"I still think you're beautiful."

My ears couldn't comprehend what they were hearing. Had I stepped through the smooth surface of a mirror into a world where life was reversed? Had I been so drawn into the reflection in my love's eyes that I was now a part of its universe?

"Truly?"

I stated this with the utmost uncertainty. He reiterated his comfort accompanied with a careful nod.

"Yeah, really."

A small burst escaped his lips which sounded of a suppressed chuckle and he shook his head, contrasting the nod of reassurance he had just before provided me with.

"This is so weird…"

His head drooped, as if burdened by this new sense of truth. Soon, his prominent chin found respite on my concealed head. I'm sure by this point he found my choice of headwear rather obnoxious, as it was completely obscuring my face. I felt his hand softly take hold of my jaw and the pressure on top of my head he was instilling was removed. He angled my face towards his and stared deeply into me.

His eyes were glazed over, hypnotized by what he saw before him.

"If you're a dude..how are you so gorgeous?"

A moment passed and he continued, with a much more playful air about him.

"So how long have you liked me, huh?"

I couldn't help a docile smile manifesting itself on my face as a response to his teasing tone.

"Well."

I averted my gaze to gain my bearings. Habitually I felt my fingers intertwine with each other over my chest, my thumbs having the incessant need to fiddle with each other.

Was I truthfully about to reveal the files stored in the deepest, most protected reaches of my heart? Not only that, but in the arms of the man whose name was written on the label to those furtive folders. After a brief contemplation, my decision was made.

"Quite an extended period of time, Kevin. My affections spurred for you in freshman year of high school. I was attending a game of yours, the first win of the season for Peach Creek, actually."

I could feel my face relax, the sweet memory had come floating back to my thoughts.

"The bliss and excitement you displayed once the victory was solidified gave me such a…peculiar feeling in my chest."

My attention was called back to him by means of another chuckle. I adored his lighthearted expression.

"Really? Since freshman year? That's super cute, Dee."

His continual compliments were falling onto my heart, akin to leaves gently floating towards the ground in Autumn. They swayed me into a state of serenity.

And then, a sigh. I saw discomfort invade the face before me.

"Hold on a second, babe."

At this, he reached over towards his nightstand to retrieve a glass of which I had taken no note of during the entirety of the situation.

"I think I'm gonna need this."

He took a large, strained gulp of the pungent liquor. His body reacted to the concoction of confusion via a violent head shake. He looked towards me, as if to see whether the potion had done its duty on his senses. Unsatisfied with the result, he consumed another obnoxious swig, wearily setting the presumed empty glass back to its initial resting point. He set out to examine me again, eyes scanning all over my features.

The hand which once held his liquid love had commenced to pet my face, brushing aside tuffs of hair which made their way from under my hat during our displays of affection. Soon, I found the hand intrude underneath the confines of my sunhat, making efforts at its removal. I halted these attempts by means of throwing both my arms over top my head.

"No, no, no, I'd much rather this remain on, thank you."

I uttered in a hurried tone. This reaction surely arose perplexity in the man I ceased.

"What? Why not? It's getting in the way. 'Sides, I wanna see your face."

"No really, I–"

He interrupted me quickly.

"That's seriously weird, Dee."

He made another try at my hat and I recoiled, clutching to it. My nerves reacted as they had before, panic had begun to take hold of me, causing me to proclaim another asinine falsity.

"It's where I hold my wallet! I kept my money in there to prevent theft at the party, I'd much rather it remain on my body."

This elicited raised eyebrows from Kevin.

"Okay, babe. Whatever you want."

Hand giving up on my headpiece, he brought it onto my waist. Soon thereafter, his lips were caressing mine while his muscles tensed to keep me close.

The contrast in the states of both arms was immense. While his right arm secured me in such a robust, tight embrace, his left was delicately guiding a hand across my abdomen.

He laid me down onto the sheets of his bed, pulling himself over and blanketing me. Our kiss never broke.

Passion persisted. We were both lost within sweet nothings, aboard a boat in the chaotic sea. Neither him nor I could best the waves of desire suffocating our last breaths of dignity, of intellect.

Until I spoke a set of words, which the weight of identification they held may be no closer than if I simply handed over my birth certificate that very moment.

"Good Lord..!"

Their innate fluency betrayed me.

The ocean we tumbled on froze into a desolate ice sheet, my turtledove's figure bringing physicality to this metaphor. His hands desisted their crawling over bare flesh.

My lips had been against his ear during this ominous utterance while he had been kissing my neck. He wrenched away with a look of complete disbelief.

My eyelids were open wider than that of a mouse staring into the eyes of a cat, giving me further ability to view the cogs turning behind his eyes.

His sight started at my hat, made its way down my face and halted at my lips. I quickly shut my mouth, which had been a tad ajar, to conceal my condemning teeth. His countenance twitched, and I knew the damage had already been done. Disbelief clicked into disgust.

"Oh..MAN! Are you kidding me!?"

Before me, I witnessed my beloved's angelic facade dissolve into the demon which the sin of my very existence cursed me to endure. He took both my wrists and pressed his weight onto them, trapping me in this submissive position. His gaze scorched me with its fury.

Oh, cruel fate! Oh, virtuous retribution! I was reaping the deplorable rewards of what pathetic seeds I had sowed this night!

"So, Double-dweeb."

His voice dripped onto me like venom.

"I bet you were pretty angry at yourself when you found out you were gay for me."

A fiendish scoff came from him as his grip on my wrists tightened in an attempt to intimidate me further.

"How'd you deal with that one?"

I wiggled a reply through the cringe I was displaying due to the force on me.

"Oh believe me, I was not pleased with myself, Kevin! I outright denied it for weeks."

Suddenly, sadness overcame me. Through all the reverie I wandered through during late nights and times of quiet reflection, reality was staring me in the face. Abhorrence, resentment, disgust. My dreams were nothing but illusion. I continued solemnly and concisely.

"Eventually I came to terms with myself, Kevin. I was well aware the effects of lying to oneself and I would have none of that in my consciousness."

"Well, isn't that cute?"

A devilish smirk streaked across his lips.

"Dorky has a crush on me."

I was unamused at him resorting to his childish manners. Soon the grin dissolved from him, the malignancy remaining on his face was increasing my discomfort in this miserable situation.

"Whatever, you're fixing what you did to me."

After this remark, he crashed his lips against mine in a fierce kiss. Unsophisticated and primal, he smothered me with ardor.

I was stunned, stupefied, astonished. In one night, I never could believe one's minds was able to become so repetitively befuddled. It was as if everything I had taken as a fact was being disproven. Now as a pioneer, I must obtain a new set of laws which governed all I knew.

I was waiting otiosely for Kevin's viciousness, but none came. With Hell fires behind him, he had thusly melted the sea which froze over due to the exposure of my identity. Within him, the water had set about inundating his heart and senses.

Through all my brain's protests, I allowed it. His touches, his breath, his skin against mine, I consented to it entirely.

The bonds weaved together in our souls never relented.


	4. Chapter 4

I entered school that following Monday in a disconcerted state. I had a foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach as I passed through the doorway towards my lockers. This doorway, being seen so many times as a passageway to the kingdom of knowledge, had become the archway of my anticipated judgement.

I was certain to be smote by my angel's wrath.

I trooped under this passage like the condemned walk up a gallows' staircase.

As I was to turn the corner, I overheard my arbiter's movements. The anxiety brought on was so immensely thick, a fog appeared before my eyes. The pace of my steps ceased in reaction to my acute blindness. Soon, his sounds were drowned out by the pounding of my heart; another sense stripped of my being from the paroxysm of terror I was so sanctified with. Despite it all, I knew I must proceed, as the punishment I would suffer would be rightfully administered. I was deserving of it by my remiss, abhorrent actions.

I persisted around the corner and up to my locker, avoiding all temptations to allow my eyes to fall onto his brilliant light. I began fidgeting with the lock.

Soon, my ears were graced by a soothing voice.

"Morning, Kev!"

I heard bounding, delicate footsteps approaching.

"Rad party, huh?"

Nazz stated, following up her salutation.

"Yeah, I know right? I had to stay in bed all day yesterday trying to recover."

The tone of Kevin's voice conveyed he was still recuperating. Proceeding, I heard the most endearing giggle escape the mouth of Nazz.

"You got pretty trashed."

"You're telling me."

My thoughts of damnation paused. Had he any recollection of Saturday's events? He did drink a substantial amount of alcohol in a short period of time, so there stands a high likelihood of anterograde amnesia.

"So Nazz. Lemme ask you something. I was wondering if you knew a girl who wears a sunhat?"

My blood became ice. The first of many conversations I would be by chance witness to. All the while party members of those frivolously fateful exchanges being blissfully unaware of my interweaved involvement in their context.

"I was talking to this girl in my room and she lost something."

Good Lord, he did remember. Though, it seems his mind had been so insistently selective on which memories to store. And now he possessed a physical item to act as a key to access these fragmented recollections. I had a small conjecture of what the item was.

But, Nazz's befitting response to Kevin's words soon took my attention.

"Your room?"

I could hear the suspicion tangled in her voice.

"Why was she in your room?"

"I dunno, I just found her there and we started talking. She said something about getting lost trying to find the bathroom. She left this bracelet thing behind."

My bangle. I hadn't noticed I lost it until I returned home in the early hours of the morning. Kevin was now in possession of it. I am entirely unsure when it had left the security of my wrist, but I put suspect on when Kevin was applying undue pressure on my arms in his attempts to intimidate me.

I could feel the jealousy smoking off of Nazz behind me. Kevin's relatively defensive retort confirmed this inference I perceived of Nazz's demeanor.

"Listen, I told you we just talked. I just wanna give her back her bracelet, babe. Do you know anyone like that or not?"

Silence befell on the situation for a brief moment. My fears of Kevin's vengeance waning, the circumstances behind me gave way to new unpleasant emotions. I became embellished with compunction. Poor, dear Nazz. Blissfully unaware of last night's occurrences, of life's malicious schemes. I wished with all my heart to reveal Kevin's lies to her. She did not deserve this despicable treatment being provided to her.

"Mmmmm okay Kevin."

Nazz pronounced this somewhat reluctantly. She followed up, her voice transfiguring into a more honest tone.

"I believe you, dude. But sorry, I don't know a chick in this school like that."

My heart simultaneously sang and sank at Nazz's credence in Kevin's words. I could feel the ignominy due to my reluctance to intervene rising from my stomach.

"Shit. Okay."

While Kevin attempted to mask the disappointment his voice conveyed, bits of it leaked out. With all the sedulous attention Nazz possessed in Kevin's feelings, she responded to it. Although, her interpretation was appalling.

"But I can ask around. I'm sure someone'll know who it is."

'Know who it is'? Preposterous, it would be a fool's search! That thought was the only granule of repose I could muster in this disgusting, deceitful exchange.

At this, I turned my senses away, guilt having subsequently made its way to my throat. It was blatantly obvious what Kevin's intention for meeting with this enigmatic woman again was. I continued to leech comfort from the fact that this woman was nothing but a phantom in this world.

Yet.

Something deep within my chest beseeched me. Begged me frantically to conjure that figment which Kevin sought.

A loud clatter on the locker to the right of me tore my attentions from these inner musings and heaved me into a sense of panic. These recent events were beginning to take away the control I had on my emotions.

"Hey Double-dweeb."

Kevin's voice. It seemed there was an excessive attempt to threaten me in his actions. By cornering me with my locker's door to the left, arm blockading any escape to the right, he had put me in a place of submission.

My body reacted in a way which was unlike anything I would have anticipated from being confronted in such a manner. Following the obnoxious sound to get my attention, the hums carried from his voice box to my ears instantly soothed me. Hypersensitive to his proximity, I could sense the calm warmth of life floating from his body.

Although a peaceful state was encapsulating me, I needed to feign anxiety. I turned within the enclosure he made from himself and my locker door to face him.

"G-good morni—"

His voice sliced through mine effortlessly.

"I know you overheard what I said to Nazz. I know you know. You better keep your trap shut."

He was aware of my impressive deductive skills and had assumed I read his intentions like a book during the previous exchange.

He leaned in, closing the gap between our faces. He stared directly into my eyes, as if I were the only witness to a murder he had just committed.

I could not process the impulses my sympathetic nervous system was sending to my body. It was impossible to discern excitement from horror in that breathless moment.

"Or I'll shut it for you."

I felt my throat closing its passageway from lungs to air. I swallowed, forcing that path to open after the contraction of my muscles. My expression instinctively became reproachful to this order being given by him, yet my vow to silence opposed my countenance.

"C-certainly Kevin. Although I find your quest ethically repulsive, the knowledge is sealed."

He lessened his power pose, pulling his face from mine to something more adept for a casual conversation.

"Good."

In his eyes, I could see the contemplation of a thought he was developing. I needn't wait long before its fruition was known to me.

"Hey, you're good at finding people, right? I want you to help me."

At the ending of his statement, he took a note from his back pocket and shoved it into my face. I recoiled from this sudden invasion of wood pulp in my vision.

"Give her this. Tell her there's gonna be another party at my house this weekend and keep hush about it."

I was wondering if he had intended to ask me about this investigation prior to my intrusion of his conversation. If so, his value in my intellect flattered me.

"Tell her I need to give her bracelet back, got it?"

I took the sheet and glanced at it. Jotted down was the date and time of the upcoming event, as well as his number residing in the corner. All this in, might I say, rather poor penmanship.

Taking my attention away from the paper and back to him, I could see the strength of his intimidation waning. His thoughts were certainly elsewhere than asking a fellow classmate for assistance. Was he reliving what little he recalled of that night? I could see his eyes melting into what one could only describe as longing.

Had he only known what he longed for was just before him. Had he only remembered just a few minutes more of his life.

"I will concede to do my very best to see that this girl retrieves her bracelet. Is there any further information you can provide? How did she look, precisely?"

I found this situation hilarious. He hadn't an inkling he was requesting assistance from the very same owner of that bracelet he possessed.

"Well, uhh…"

His gaze flowed up to the ceiling, searching through the documents in his unreliable memories. He begun scratching his proud chin to provoke thought.

"She was kinda thin. And her teeth were a little messed up."

Subconsciously I felt my tongue run its course over my front teeth.

"Oh, and she had this stupid, huge sunhat."

He gestured with his hands as if he were running his fingers over the brim of an invisible sunhat on his head.

I had never noticed how animated Kevin's actions were when he felt passionate about something. It was completely endearing. From this display, I was anxiously curious to see how Kevin viewed this 'Dee' through his own rose-tinted goggles.

"Perhaps a sketch is in order."

I turned once again in the comfortable confines of my oblivious love's trap and retrieved a pencil and paper for him from my locker. Twisting for a third time in this box of metal and man, I offered to Kevin the supplies. I was rewarded with a look of speculation.

"Yeah, sure."

He snatched the writing utensil and notepad from my grip, finally moving to release me. Putting the paper up to the locker beside me, he started sketching.

I eagerly awaited to see the visions which danced through Kevin's mind. To see the carefully placed curves, guided with yearning, illustrated before me.

What I received was rather lacking.

Kevin's artistic skills left much to be desired. The picture was nothing more than shapes and lines vaguely resembling a human girl. Still, I took the notebook back into my hands.

"Well, thank you Kevin. I'll do what I can."

"That's what I like to hear, dork. I'll come find you later to see if you found her. Don't let me down."

At that, he jabbed a finger into my chest, staring me down one last time.

"I don't intend to, Kevin."

"Good. Later."

He pulled himself away and made his way down the hall. As soon as his captivating light had released my eyes from its grip, they befell onto the infantile drawing in my hands.

Studying it a little further, I noticed he had drawn Dee with a large smile and wide eyes. Through my disappointment, I hadn't noticed the meaning behind such a minuscule detail. Within his mind he saw this silhouette of his affections happy, full of enjoyment and attention, staring back at him.

My face commenced to reflect that smile.


	5. Chapter 5

An invitation rested on my desk. An excuse passed to my dear friends for my absence that night. Another fallacy procreated from these occasions. My motions that day were automatic, as though thought would tear through the fabric of fate. I was being directed by some unseen hand, and in preparation for the event it assisted me with its divine power.

I donned my sunhat and mindlessly took my path.

For the second time, I was greeted by the betraying silence of the exterior of Kevin's home. Yet, this time I had dictation. My sails had their course set.

I was to come in quietly. I was to come to the den. I was to come to wait.

And wait I did.

Internally, my body suffered turmoil. Externally, it could care less. My physical form pressed on, ignoring the protests of my pounding heart, ignoring the disorientation being forged from my clouded vision. I hardly discerned the commotion around me from the havoc within me. They were as one.

Until the guidance for my next part in this design came to me from behind.

"Meet me in my room in 5 minutes. Try and be quiet about it."

The voice belonged to my beloved. His presence faded from the area I was in just after his orders. This command hurled me into a reality which conveyed the sensation that I had just stepped into a novel, a work of fiction. I was nothing more than an actor playing his role.

When my allotted time had passed, I saw to what I was instructed to do. Ascending each step, the air became cooler, the lights became dimmer, and I became deafer. Deaf to noise, deaf to reason, deaf to the moral ties that bound me so carefully. The familiar passage lay before me. Guided by that soft, warm light down the hallway, I made my way to destiny.

I hadn't the faculties to ponder the subsequent times my feet would be traversing this portal from reality to fantasy.

Nor did I know my actions had be witnessed by the astute eyes of a young farmer turned ally. I was bathed in the assumption that such a crowded affair would bestow any consumed in its turbulence with a sense of privacy.

My unwittingly divulged travel brought me through the doorway of which was the source of light, and I saw my love before me.

I found his demeanor curious. I sensed the apprehension from him, the anxiousness of uncertainty. He stood some ways from the door, back currently facing me. His reluctance to turn thickened the air. I noiselessly closed the door behind me and watched the courage build within his physique. He sensed my company, resolving to face me after a brief moment.

"Hey..you came."

A look of gratefulness graced his face.

"You left this last time. Thought you'd might want it back, you know?"

Accompanying this statement, he held my lost article of jewelry in the air. Preparing to respond, I conjured that false feminine voice used to deceive him that night one week ago.

"My bracelet! Thank you so much for assuring it made its way back to me. I noticed it had gone missing when I returned home."

"Yeah, I just woke up and it was in my bed for some reason."

Whilst he had been handing my possession back, I perceived bashfulness intruding his appearance. In an attempt to conceal this humbling emotion, he scratched the back of his neck and avoided contact with my eyes.

A minute smile manifested itself on my face in reaction, then subsequently was extorted from my face. The blade carried by my own deception rose, and with it followed a strike of terror slashing through my being. All the silenced reasoning forbidding me to come to this room became audible in unison. A battle ensued within me, the combatants self-preservation and justice.

Kevin had the right to know who I was, yet the cost of punishment was unbearable.

I wanted to flee, but the weight I bore on my back of this deed I committed debilitated my legs, incapacitating me from movement. A white sheet was making its way into my vision, threatening to tear me from the conscious realm.

Suddenly I developed a sense of grounding due to the sound of my beloved's voice paired with a soothing caress atop my arm.

"Hey, you okay? You look like a deer in headlights."

I'm certain I blinked several times before I could conceive I had even been communicated with. I made attempts at reciprocation, but felt my mouth and throat unable to articulate anything intelligible.

Concern overcast the man that stood before me.

"Yo, you should sit on my bed. You look like you're gonna fall over."

Finally, I had regained the ability of speech I always seem stripped of upon entering this chamber. As if the removal of my voice were a rite of passage, this privilege of prayer must be briefly cleansed and purified before proceeding any farther in this sanctum.

"Certainly, Kevin."

Fully agreeing with his statement, coupled with my growing consideration on the stability of my body, I gingerly took sanctuary on the safety of Kevin's bed. Directly after, I felt the structure of the bed altered by another body next to me. This was followed by an arm around my shoulders and a chin upon my head.

We sat in this tranquil existence for some time, enjoying the assurance of life from one another's warmth.

His voice emerged through the silence.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Beckoned by his utterance, I raised my head to allow my eyes to greet his. Connecting so intimately with him, I took notice to one fact. He was not incapacitated by any substance. His scent was unadulterated and heavy, eyes bright and alert.

He proceeded to caress the side of my face with the back of his hand, pacifying my fears further. Could it be so that he possessed the capability to love me? His eyes symphonized such sonnets to me, a harpy steering my open sails.

"Kevin..I.."

His words silenced me into submission.

"Hey, it's okay. Just relax."

Hand ceasing its movement, he cupped my face, lips taking control of mine in a sweet kiss. With the entirety of my will I wished this exchange of affection to last forever.

But my fortune was cruel.

His tongue slithered its way uninvited into my mouth and grazed against my teeth. Within my arms I felt his demeanor shift. Slowly pulling away he looked at me with lingering suspicion.

The pinnacle moment. He stared into me with utter incredulity. I could not move within this timeframe, his eyes gained the ability of Medusa. My body of flesh and bone had been amounted to nothing more than stone.

"..Shit."

From this imprecation birthed a look of shame, hand covering his face. His neck gave into the weight of the recollection of mislaid information residing within his head.

And then a chuckle. A cynical chortle of hopelessness.

"So that part wasn't a dream, huh?"

He removed the blockade from his eyes and looked upon my form.

"You really are the dork."

Before me was a display of tormenting emotions from within his visage. I began trembling, under the belief the time of his retribution had come. Hard to discriminate between expressional transitions, I saw ones of humiliation, repulsion, fear, woe.

I became preoccupied with this expressional slideshow. Sorrow? Why was my identity bringing him grief? I felt my brow tense in confusion.

His lip twitched in preparation for speech.

"Well…you're still Dee, right?"

My forehead muscles tightened further in bafflement. What dialogue was being spoken to me? I felt I was hearing him pronounce linguistic sounds strung together in a manner I had never been exposed to.

Becoming intolerant with my acute dumbness, he clenched his fingers into my muscles, repeating this foreign phrase.

"You're still Dee, RIGHT?"

Brought back to attention by this act, the words' meaning sank into a form that warranted a hasty response.

"I can assure you, Kevin, I have been Dee all along."

Despite my delayed response to his question, he hadn't thought of a way to respond to my veracity. He continued to look into me, searing deep into my soul his disbelief. He looked over every inch of me which his gaze had access to.

Gradually while he was considering me, relaxation and coolness took over his being. Easing himself in the situation, his mask of power regained its strength and elegance.

"Yeah…you're just Dee."

The hand which had continued its residence on my cheek relaxed its tension. A thumb trailed across the reddening my skin was surely creating due to the pressure it had been exposed to during his fit.

Being audience to his reaction put me at unease. He looked upon me in such an unfamiliar light. I was so naïve to consider he saw within his eyes was the reality of my identity.

No, he was looking through me, looking towards the phantom I projected. What were slim slits to convey intellect, he saw as luscious lips to devour. What were jutting joints my arms arose from, he saw as slender shoulders to stroke.

This display of his progressed through our night together. He never dared call me any name but Dee.

It itched at me ceaselessly but I refused to bring light to the presentiment. Rather, I shunned it. I tucked it away in some box within my subconscious, labeled inappropriately as 'Self-doubt'.

And recklessly, I shut the drawer to that storage cabinet with a kiss.

* * *

Okay, author's note! I believe I have a good upload schedule for these chapters. Look out for new chapters every week, on either Monday or Tuesday! Or maybe Wednesday! The mild inconsistency is mostly just because of the collab that I'm doing on tumblr with this and I'm just waiting for the pictures~ Just an fyi for those following in real time, this'll be updated every single week until its finished, don't you worry. Love you all~!


	6. Chapter 6

At school that following Monday, I had been running a quick errand to the supply closet during lunch. It was then I was diverted from my prospects, my attention drawn by two gentlemen conversing in the hallway. From that discourse, a comrade was hopelessly added to this irredeemable, irreversible affair.

And quite the comrade he was.

Rolf's demands to Kevin that he unveil this secret object of his affection were inexorable, much to Kevin's contempt. My soul was filled with panic, yet a shimmer of hope coursed within my veins. The beacon my beloved constantly emitted had weaved its way into and through me. I had an omnipresent guide accompanying me, coaxing me.

Towards the latter half of the day, I received a message via text from Kevin to rendezvous behind the institution. Completely unknowing I had witnessed the events which conspired earlier that day between him and his best of friends, he refused to convey the purpose of this requested gathering. Due to this, I played the role of the fool. Thus, I added another dishonesty to my pile of deceit.

Though, the matter at hand was convincing my two friends there was nothing outlandish from my sudden departure from regimen. That was a matter which should have posed no issue, or so I thought.

As we were to proceed our venturing to the front door, I announced I would be taking my leave.

"Well fellows, I'll see you later tonight! Our librarian seems to have gotten his hands full with a new shipment of books and has requested me to assist in their correct placement."

Eddy stopped dead in his tracks, whipping back around. I didn't understand his aggressive gesturing until he spoke.

"Are you kiddin' me, you're ditching us AGAIN?! We were supposed to be watching that stupid marathon with Ed, remember?"

Ed followed our friend's declaration swiftly, pleading desperately to me.

"But Double D, you promised!"

Directly after this statement, I saw tears forming in poor Ed's eyes.

"Why do you keep leaving us like a spoon leaves its bowl!?"

He was to the point of hysterics.

In wake of Ed's tantrum, Eddy took hold of my shirt collar and pulled my face towards his.

"Don't you leave me with him!"

The impact of my numerous extracurricular activities was unfolding before me. On normal occasion, I could justify my doings by aspects of a bright future. But now, I felt the cyclic guilt brought on by my recent actions bubbling inside my stomach.

I proceeded with the steps needed to pacify these two. The first being ignoring Eddy's threats and tending to Ed's emotional needs.

"Ed, please. Get a hold of yourself."

I offered a hand of comfort atop his shoulder and passed onto him a soft smile. As predicted, my acts of tranquility succeeded.

"I will inform the librarian I will be taking my leave early, so I can join you."

But Eddy's response was quite unforeseen.

"Why don't you just tell them 'em ya can't do it?"

My friend scoffed at me.

"You can't keep promisin' you'll do stuff with us and not pull through. It just ain't right."

This unexpected reaction troubled me. I was oblivious to how my companions were being affected by my constant after-school absences.

As I was compiling a reply to save face, Eddy's defensive tone broke through my thoughts.

"Come on, Ed. Let's go. Einstein here has better stuff to do."

I witnessed the joy that I had formed in Ed eradicated due to Eddy's statement. He followed closely behind his comrade, looking once back at me with a large pout.

The vision of my very best friends soon became obscured with the front door of the school.

Had I known the misery this sudden obligation would give birth to, I would have chosen my course of action differently. Still, after this contretemps was complete, I knew I was required to set out towards my dictated destination.

On rounding the final corner of the journey, my eyes focused on the two individuals who were scheduled to be present at this meeting. This scene drew no attention, as Kevin and Rolf were often spotted in this area. I'm certain Kevin had planned it in such a way no suspicion would be drawn to a gathering of this nature.

From my distance I saw they were chatting amiably. This relaxing, routine scenario reflected a small amount of ease in me.

Until the young farmer spotted me.

His body language transformed from fluent and calm to wary and reserved. He had assumed I was trespassing onto this undisclosed assembly. Looking towards his companion with hesitation, Kevin offered a few words which summoned a baffled look from Rolf. The confused man looked back toward me with a furrowed brow and pursed lips. Soon after, Kevin, who had been pondering the ground after his small exchange with Rolf, raised his head in my direction.

The look upon his face was ridden with perturbation and diffidence of this entire ordeal. I wanted nothing more than to reach out to him in support. He looked entirely lost as to what to do or say. I could only imagine this was the look he wore before he turned to face me that past Saturday.

Once I was within conversing distance, I began my salutation.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen!"

I grew a nervous smile, with a desperate endeavor to seem sociable.

Rolf replied to my greeting with an expression of misunderstanding and looked towards his friend with a query.

"Kevin, why did you say the Ed-boy was here again?"

I halted, waiting for my love's explanation to Rolf. Kevin did nothing but raise his eyebrows at his friend. He proceeded to dart his eyes in my direction as if pointing, trying his best to let body language take reign on the conversation.

After a small moment of awaiting an audible answer, Rolf regarded me, now in possession of a studious countenance. The next few seconds of conversation was a compilation of subtle gestures amongst the three of us. Rolf looking between the two of us, making tries at interpreting our non-verbal plight. After a final shrug coupled with an averted gaze from Kevin, Rolf finally brought us back into the world of vocal communication.

"Double D Ed-boy is this -?!"

Such an exuberant response elicited a snappy reaction from Kevin.

"Shhh, keep it down Rolf!"

The abrupt change of volume within the exchange wore on my nerves. I hadn't an idea of whether Rolf was to accept what knowledge he now bore, and the profundity in his shock upon figuring this puzzle out was much less than appeasing.

Rolf elaborated on his discovery, lowering his amplification as requested.

"Double D Ed-boy is this woman? Rolf is confused."

On seeing Kevin's reluctance to answer his friend, I made foothold into the discussion despite my shared trepidation.

"Well, you see Rolf, "

I started, alongside closing the gap to make my position more suitable for casual conversation.

"Kevin and I had a trifle of misunderstanding between the two of us during one of his recent get togethers. I had attended in a-"

Soon Rolf's impatient demeanor overtook him.

"Rolf can understand why you two were brought together over Wilfred's appetizing harvest, but does not understand how the Ed-boy can be a man who resembles a beanstalk one day, and a lily of a valley the next."

I was certainly confused by the non-native's interjection. It wasn't until some thought later I came to the realization he had assumed I said 'truffle' as opposed to 'trifle'. A word he was more familiar with, I suppose.

"But Rolf will forgo his curiosity and accept the confusing Double D woman-boy into his circle!"

Abounding with astonishment, I found myself being swept up in Rolf's grip. As he set me down, I saw Kevin shaking his head in amusement of the scene he just bore witness to.

This moment of jollity in my heart is something I will cherish to no end. After a short chat, I bid my farewells to them both, and proceeded to my prior commitment. I had only hoped I did no harm to my most beloved relationship, my friendship with Ed and Eddy.

By ourselves alone, we had trudged through plentiful painful situations. I needn't have this novel, insidious alliance damage what I held dear already.

* * *

Hey guys! If you're following along with the story, thanks for being patient! I try not to upload the story before the illustrations are ready to be put on tumblr, and the past week has been rough on me and my illustrator. Also, the next chapter is going to be uploaded a tiny bit later than usual as we have prior commitments this week, coupled with a convention during the weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the meeting between Kevin, Rolf and I had adjourned, my next destination fell to that of Ed's house.

Although I understand the importance of treating each relationship in life with a nurturing and diligent nature, I could have not imagined the difficulty of its practice.

Fortunate to me, Eddy's feelings were as fickle as his schemes.

The variegated display coming from Ed's bedroom window confirmed the marathon had already begun. On opening the window and scaling down the ladder I installed some time back, I was greeted by Eddy's voice.

"About time you showed up, Sockhead. Didja bring any snacks?"

His casual manner lifted my spirits. Ed's additional cheerful voice on my arrival furthered the sensation of this safety.

"Ooo! Ooo! Snacks for Ed, please!"

Be as it may, acquiring snack food was the least of my agenda during my travels.

"Sorry, fellows. I wanted to ensure I could make as much of the marathon as possible."

"Oh, come on! You don't even watch this stuff. You just sit there and read like a sissy. Go get us some damn snacks!"

It seemed Eddy had entirely forgotten the discord from earlier that evening. I felt my countenance relax from the familiarity of this scene. I was in desperate need of life's monotony after the events of that day.

Therefore, I played my part as snack ambassador for my friends. I was dubbed as such since I was the only one of the three of us to pass by Sarah without confrontation.

"Certainly, Eddy."

Proceeding past Ed's door, Eddy called out to me, his voice trailed by Ed's.

"Grab a few soda's when you're up there, will ya?"

"Don't forget the mustard!"

Their clamors faded with a small quarrel between them.

"Ed will you stop with the mustard thing? That joke's old."

"It's not a joke, mister! Mustard needs a home and its home is my belly!"

A night of laughter and merriment gave a small respite through this treacherous sea of doubt and deceit.

I awoke for school the next morning to another text from Kevin. He wished to see me that evening, but it was laden with a request. I must bring my dress. I found this entreaty peculiar at best. Blinded and dazed from all that had been laid out for me by him, I couldn't deduce the meaning of this properly.

But seeds of dubiety were sowed during school the day I received that text.

After spotting Kevin in the hallway after lunch, I approached him wishing to exchange pleasantries.

"Good afternoon, Kevin. I'm hoping your lunch was appetizing and nutritious."

He shot me a look of horror and disgust that I would even consider conversing with him.

"What're you talking to me for, dork? Get a life."

He pushed past me with such a force it nearly knocked me off my balance, and promptly left the area.

I stared toward the direction my estranged love ventured. I was awe-struck and infuriated at his persona. I vowed to confront him that night regarding his beastly behavior.

And so, nightfall approached in unison with my footfalls towards his door in the evening following. With the assistance of Rolf, it was assured I was not to be spotted in the vicinity of Kevin's yard. Lightly tapping on the back door of his house, I was greeted with Kevin's form in the doorway soon after.

He displayed a thumbs-up signal to the foreigner guarding our movements to relay he may take his leave. Once this indicator had been received, Kevin's attention fell onto greeting me.

"Come on in."

He gestured for my entrance into his domicile and I complied.

"Hello to you too, Kevin."

I paused my speech as he shut the barrier to the neighborhood.

"May I discuss something with you?"

His reply inferred he had already expected this confrontation.

"Hey, if it's about earlier today, sorry. But you can't sneak up on me like that in school and expect me to be cool with it. If people start seeing us hanging together at school, they'll start talking. And if they start talking, they'll start thinking."

After this chastisement, I could feel the tension of embarrassment in my forehead grow. Difficult as it was to admit his accuracy, I had no choice but to concede with his conviction.

"Well, yes…You are correct with that accusation."

I felt my throat clear.

"In that case, I would like to extend an apology for my naivety in the situation."

He offered a humored smirk to my regret.

"Don't sweat it."

The subject moved on.

"So, did you bring it?"

His sudden insistence caught me off guard. I looked at the bag hanging off my shoulder.

"Oh, yes. Certainly."

His face lit up in front of me.

"Cool. You can go get changed in my bathroom. My dad's out tonight so I was thinking we can watch a movie in the living room or something."

As my weariness grew of this charade, I uttered my first words of aversion to this change of clothes.

"Kevin, I still don't understand why I needed to bring these articles of clothing over. I'm rather comfortable in what I'm wearing right now."

His visage fell for a mere second before transfiguring into an idol of seduction. He approached me and took me into his arms.

"Hey, I can't help it babe. You're just so beautiful when you're wearing it. Please?"

I felt my soul melting into his. Lost in the claws of rapture and ecstasy, I could do nothing. There I stood, a man who believed he had the strength to overcome an emotion which toppled nations. No, I was condemned to damnation. And so was he.

"Well, I, uhm. Alright."

His delight flowed through to me via his grip.

"Thanks, doll. I'm gonna go get the couch set up."

After passing on his gratitude to me, he departed. I was left under a spell to redon the attire I intended to wear only once two weeks ago.

I emerged into his living room wearing what I considered a now ridiculous costume. His feedback upon laying eyes on me proved he thought it quite the contrary. He stood and strode towards me.

As I flattened a pleat in the dress, I was swept off my feet by my turtledove and held in his grasp. He gingerly carried me over to his couch and sat down, nuzzling his face into mine.

"I just can't get over how gorgeous you are."

I could feel my face flush with flattery. I giggled from the tickling sensation his nose was playing on my cheeks, though this was short-lived.

He rested his forehead against mine with his eyes closed.

"I really like you, Dee…"

My expression grew stark. He was still calling me by that name. I took his face in my hands, needing to assert reality into this fantastic situation.

"Kevin…My name is Eddward."

His eyes opened with a start, as if the utterance of that name shook him to the core.

"Yeah..I know. What about it?"

I could sense the vexation fuming off him at the abrupt broach of the subject.

"What? I'm not allowed to call you a nickname?"

I felt I must tread carefully on the continuation of this topic.

"Well, yes you are allowed. That isn't what I wanted to discuss."

I looked deep into his eyes, studying every minute twitch of his muscles.

"I am a man, Kevin."

His tone conveyed he was wary to the unfolding subject matter.

"What is this about?"

"I just wanted to ensure you remembered that information. From the display you've been giving me, it seems you might have forgotten."

I saw his defense raise and he voiced his fury.

"Can we just stop talking about this? There isn't even a point. Okay, yeah, you're a guy. I get it. Just stop."

He wore his look of aversion well. Without allowing me the privilege of a reply, he obscured my lips with his own. He forbade my protests and proclamations.

Thereon from that kiss our night progressed, and beautiful barrage of enjoyment and amusement as first intended. I introduced the subject no more.

This slew of romantic rendezvouses between Kevin and I continued. It almost seemed too easy to conduct this love affair without the emergence of even the slightest chinwag from our neighbors or kin. And if there ever posed a suspicion in need of an alibi to dismiss, Rolf was our savior in such a regard.

But the motions and ideologies seeping from my love were concerning me further each day. I needed to confront him. I had to know. When he gazed on me, what vision of love resided within his sternum: Dee…or Eddward?

* * *

For those who are reading real time, thanks so much for waiting! Now that life has gotten back to normalcy, so should updates!


	8. Chapter 8

Another undisclosed meeting. Another night of uncertainty. Habitually I gestured to our loyal guard that he may take his leave. Silently, I slipped through Kevin's back door in the dead of night, as if a conspirator of a nation, attending an assembly of rebellion. Under these circumstances, I only wondered how long this concealed relationship could persist.

I ascended his stairs with the greatest care, despite the knowledge there existed no parental figure in the house at that time. I could see by the light of my beloved's room illuminating the path. Guided by that ever-present lighthouse, I made my way to the wonderful entrance ahead of me and knocked.

"You know you could just come in. I know it's you."

Taking the advice, I entered, clearing my throat.

"Good evening, Kevin."

Already waiting for my arrival, he took me by the waist and cradled me against himself without even allowing me to shut the door. He silenced my objections with a kiss, an act he'd become customary to.

With full knowledge of the conversation I was to confront him with, this kiss was insufferably bittersweet. I craved him so, yet all of our passions were violating everything I stood for.

I allowed the full extent of this tender kiss to carry out. Pulling away, I felt the softness in my face as I gazed on him. I cursed my heart for its wretched ways. I cursed fate for its dreadful progressions. I knew what my words would stir, yet I chose to speak them, just as I chose to enter the sanctum of this very room the night all this chaos had begun.

"Kevin..please. I must know. I must know now. When your eyes fall on me, who do you see?"

I witnessed the discomfort grow in his eyes as I continued with my sentence. He knew very well where I was taking this and that I would not stop until I had an answer from his lips.

Silence befell us.

"Please.."

I was to the point of pleading. I required an answer immediately. Too much was at stake.

A sigh escaped him.

"Who do I see when I look at you, huh?"

A frown stained my love's face.

"I see Dee."

Although understanding this was to come, my eyes shut in agony and I grimaced gravely. I could feel the tears threatening to dispel my stern countenance. I couldn't bear the thought of reopening them to reveal the object of my distorted affection.

"Listen…"

Another sigh proceeded.

"I'm just not gay. There's no way I could like a guy. It's just whenever you look like her, you're beautiful."

This statement stung more than any blow I had ever experienced. Throughout our entire history, within a few careless words, he had hurt me deeper than the accumulation of any of the beatings or insults I had received from him in our youth.

"Well, Kevin."

I pried my eyes open with the utmost strength obtained from the righteousness I knew I must proceed with.

"Then this relationship must cease."

I could see the shock splash across his face while I removed his hands from the small of my back.

These hands, which have shown me unyielding comfort and affection, were so drenched in deception and deceit I could hardly bear it. I proceeded to put the hands of my illusionary darling over his own chest, and let go. In this, I let go of everything we had. Everything we created.

"What the hell are you talking—"

"I will NOT allow myself to be used for your own pleasures!"

Unable to restrain myself, I stomped my right foot on the floor.

"Everything contained within this relationship is absolutely deplorable! Dishonesty, manipulation, infidelity! I cannot stand for this! I WILL not stand for this!"

Before me, Kevin's face contorted into what one could only describe as barren and withdrawn.

"So what, you don't love me anymore..Eddward?"

He said my name with such a gentleness, it was incomprehensibly tethering. Furthermore, it being coupled with the beginning of that sentence, my heart fissured with such pain at its utterance. My eyes clenched shut in reaction to the phantom wound which was created. I knew the effect he was attempting to have on me.

"You're the individual who never loved me!"

The physical manifestations of my lamentation now flowed freely down my cheeks as my eyes flung open. My sudden outburst gave Kevin a start. Instinctively, I saw he had begun to take an offensive position of aggression. I shut down his attempts to threaten me.

"You manipulated me, used me! You could hardly even LOOK at me if I were not wearing a dress!"

My hand was over my chest, trying to protect my heart from further wounding. I was to the point of hysterics, I could not hold my fears back any longer. I tore open those mislabeled files of which I had locked deep inside myself, and scattered their contents over my words.

"You treat me so harshly while I am not parading as a woman! But when I don that abhorred costume you look at me as if I were Venus! Do you not know what affect that look has on me!? I love you beyond anything Kevin, with or without my consent my heart yearns for you! Now I KNOW that feeling is unrequited! You drove me into believing you loved me! You absolute scoundrel!"

I felt my heart about to rupture. I could no longer make sense of my surroundings. In spite of this, I could not desist my outpour. I was blinded by my devastation.

"And poor Nazz, possessing no knowledge of the events which have unfolded behind her back! We have committed such detestable acts in the name of so called 'love', I could never forgive myself! And all for naught! All for an illusionary reverie I could only pray were true! I will not have it!"

Gaining the smallest sense of stability back, I saw Kevin's visage filled with desolation. I had presumed it was due to the loss of his affectionate toy. His despair slowly evolved into anger.

"Okay, fine then. Fine."

Anger to rage.

"FINE! I don't need you! Get the fuck out of my room!"

He thrust his pointed finger to the door behind me. I knew all was irreparable.

"With pleasure!"

I turned on my heel and walked towards the exit, all the while the ropes binding our hearts strained due to the increasing distance.

A rare, malicious intention established itself in my mind through all the pain. I halted at the doorway and turned slightly towards him. I stood as solid as a statue and pierced his gaze.

"As I leave, I leave my affections with you. They have all but perished together with Dee."

Directly thereafter, I saw through Kevin's barrier. I had made my mark. His heart broke in his eyes. Before he could regain his composure, I left his vision. I could only hear the effects of the injury I had inflicted. Ones of ire and spite. He called out to me in unintelligible expletives to reciprocate the attack.

Muting his cries to me, I left, retiring to my home completely shattered.


	9. Chapter 9

The days succeeding this quarrel were quiet and cold. The clouds mourned the events, giving way for the Earth to absorb their tears.

Everything slowed to a crawl.

I attempted to exorcise my adoration to no avail. As I struggled to rid myself of these Cupid-cords, I became further tangled, and the result of their mishandling left me strangled by them.

Kevin too was suffering a similar fate. Though my heart denied his existence, my ears and mind could not help their innate ability to hear and dissect the human language. I heard whispers of his reclusion, irritability and irate outbursts over the course of the week.

My guilt was palpable. I could taste in it my mouth and feel it on my skin. It was a thin layer of filth covering my being which no cleanser could remove.

School became a barrage of unwanted socialization. As though a sadistic joke from above, Marie begun frequenting me more than usual during this period. Though I attempted to conceal it, I met her repeated company with a sense of melancholy rather than terror. I would never know at the time, but she took such a sedulous notice to my plagued heart.

Poor soul, her affection and care was mutated into a source of torment and malice.

I was condemned to a hell brought by my virtue against those weeks of sinful acts alongside Kevin. Yet, that wickedness propagated itself, demanding its own exposure to the world. That Saturday its wishes were granted.

"So Double Dee, didja hear Kevin's having ANOTHER party at his house tonight?"

Despite his enthusiasm, Eddy's voice sounded so distant to me as he spoke of my lost turtledove. I pulled my vision from the book I was reading. To convey politeness, I focused on my companion.

"Finally our luck is turning around! Ol' Shovelchin is doing us some good for once!"

He was elated at these constant commotions that took place within Kevin's domicile. I would with every part of myself beg to let go of their memories.

"Hey, do ya think I should go for a lighter shade of lipstick this time? That other shit's staining my lips."

He proceeded to rummage through a bag of his personally acquired makeup which he traveled to my house with. I answered his inquiry plainly.

"I believe a lighter shade wouldn't work with your complexion, Eddy. That's why I chose a darker shade to begin with."

The triumphs of our "party-breachings" gave a new sense of confidence about Eddy. The very fact alone that we would have such tumult in the quiet of our cul-de-sac was enough to excite my friend to no end. Being able to congregate successfully within it gave him an urgent sense to take full advantage.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna need more of those makeup remover things then. I use like 20 of them to get this crap off my face."

He removed a few palettes along with a lipstick dispenser.

"The party starts in 2 hours! Let's get this show on the road!"

I felt my lips tighten at this statement. As the sense of dread begun to rise into my throat, I banished it with spoken word.

"Unfortunately I can't attend tonight's.."

I paused, cynically choosing my own language for a dual meaning.

"..affair. I have quite a bit of homework over this weekend and would rather not fall behind. If you're going there, it'll need to be without my presence."

Eddy's brow furrowed and he gave me a classic look of offense.

"Okay, geez Shakespeare. First Ed's too busy with a stupid comic, now you're bailing on me."

His capricious persona morphed into cheeky confidence.

"I don't need you guys anyway. You'd be cramping my style."

At this, he proceeded towards my dresser, removing my neglected dress from its confines. That would be his outfit of choice for the night. He voiced his acquisition of this article of clothing in a mocking tone to me.

"Since you're too busy doing your homework, I guess this old thing's free?"

Oh how I wish I discarded that detestable conglomeration of cloth and thread. Each seam sewn into it the memoirs of deception and desire. It longed to share its secrets, like small, airless whispers which increased in intensity the longer one gazed upon it. I wholeheartedly consented to ridding myself of that cursed item.

"Certainly, Eddy. Please wear it to your heart's content."

Within 15 minutes of this exchange, he was off.

Soon a door would be opened which would come from it a tempest of truth, screaming and shouting at the top of its lungs. Being such a lesser being than fate, all I needed to do is be patient and ignorant to its unfolding.

I needn't wait long.

Bright and early the next morning, I received Eddy at my front step. Presuming he was here to eat breakfast with me, I gestured to let him in. Though, the air about him seemed teeming with the energy of a topic he could hardly contain.

My assumption to his acquaintance was soon proven false as he vaulted himself onto my living room couch. He was displaying an earnest look of conversation. Reluctantly, I took his bait.

"And how was the event last night? Although I see no evidence of it on your person, I hope you didn't do anything drastic."

He placed his hands behind his head and reclined into the seat.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. 'Cept something really WEIRD happened.."

The tone of Eddy's voice was staged and unnatural. Hearing it spawned an omen in my bosom. I felt the pressure within my head increase and all of my senses dulled a minute amount.

"Is that so?"

"Yeeeah, I dunno. Kevin wasn't acting like himself."

I could feel beads of sweat begin their production beneath my flesh.

"He strode right up next to me and started talkin' like he knew me. What'd he call me again?"

His look of faux contemplation furthered my distress. Suddenly, a staged realization played on Eddy's being.

"Oh yeah! He kept calling me 'Dee'. That's not the weirdest part, though. I was about to tell him off, but then he started getting real close and tried smooching me, begging me to forgive him or some shit like that!"

Feeling encapsulated by dismay and fear, I futilely proceeded to exit toward my kitchen. My sin, having never been absolved, was crawling out of the shallow grave I had placed it into.

"Yes, well, that's all very nice. Breakfast?"

He rose with a start and blocked my path as to face him.

"Hey, not so fast. I wasn't done yet!"

Instincts betraying logic, my body language made it impossible to back my conviction.

"I don't know what you're talking about Eddy, now if you would please—"

"You should'a been there, Sockhead! Kevin completely dumped out what's been going on between you two, ya know!"

Eddy seemed beside himself in amusement. I stood there, horrified. I lost the ability of speech, I had no words which could convey such an emotion as was coursing through me that very moment. It was impossible to conceive Kevin would contrive the idea to spill our immorality on the floor like a poison. The voice of my friend clouted me out of my daze.

"Man, he was so plastered he just wouldn't shut up about it! But, at least I got out of there before he found out it was me. Wouldn't wanna blow my cover, right?"

Pride eclipsed the man in front of me. Conceit of such a trivial pursuit.

"Well, 'Dee', looks like tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a show at school!"

Fury begun its way into my heart. I was disgusted he would handle a matter like this so inconsequentially. All of the anguish I had been treated to this past week erupted from me through the vessel of ire.

"Don't you DARE call me that! You have no IDEA what consequences this will elicit, do you?!"

Eddy's face fell. He was unimpressed at the reaction he stirred in me.

"Hey, it's not like I'm the one who told the whole party you two've been doin' it."

Those ripples in the air from Eddy wrought such a piercing sensation to my abdomen. I felt like a cadaver being opened and studied, but only under the guise of death did I lay on the examination table. My screams of agony reformed themselves into fits of bitter wrath upon escaping into the world.

"How could you treat this situation so lightly?! Why is it that any time something absolutely appalling occurs, you're there laughing about it? Well, I am in no mood for your no short of SOCIOPATHIC tendencies, Eddy!"

"Oh yeah, you think you're such an angel? Well at least I'm not the guy who's helping Kevin two-time Nazz!"

I did not possess the ability to see past my infuriation. I wanted only to rid myself of its cause.

"Get OUT!"

In the likeness of Kevin's ostracizing motions the last time I was in solitude with him, I thrusted my directing arm towards the front door.

Eddy obeyed, sulking. From his responses, he had not predicted this would be the outcome of his story-telling. I heard him mumbling to himself as he shuffled off.

"Well, fuck you too, Sockhead."

I was banished from my friend's sight with these execrations. As I reflect on this scenario now, I comprehend Eddy was nothing more than a messenger to these occasions. He was but a mere catalyst to the ever-impending cataclysm creeping its way towards us.


	10. Chapter 10

I was sleepless the night following Eddy's message. My soul foretold some ill-designed fate had been laid for us all. Try as I may, I could not dismiss it. I was so incredibly focused on this presentiment which took resident in my abdomen, I could hardly concentrate on my morning tasks.

Waves of disquiet surged through me as I traversed to my designated institute of education. All was peculiarly normal as I wound through the hallways to my locker. Although, my seraph was not present to consecrate that hall with all his brilliance.

It wasn't until 12 o'clock I would be a blessed and frightened spectator to his company.

Emerging from class, my ears heard a civil discourse of which Nazz was participant with unfolding just down the hallway.

"I can't believe you'd cheat on me! That's so NOT cool, Kevin!"

This statement sliced my chest open like a white-hot knife, cauterizing any flesh as so I would live to suffer through the pain. Instinctively, my legs followed the flow of the mass of people moving toward the sounds.

"Seriously, how could you be such an asshole and do something like that!?"

"Babe, I'm sorry, okay?!"

As I crested the corner, I was taken a-back when my eyes fell on the pleading man before me. Kevin looked as though he hadn't slept all week. His appearance was completely exasperated and distraught. His aggressive mask was visibly damaged and useless to him.

"Oh, you're SORRY? Like I haven't heard that one before!"

Suddenly, Rolf stepped out into the fray. He tried to appear as placid as possible to Nazz, so as to pacify her temper.

"She who laments over nothing, Kevin hasn't done anything to hurt you! He only jested at the Saturday gathering!"

Kevin extended an arm in front of Rolf like a gate, ceasing his approach.

"Just stop it Rolf…The game's up. Nazz, you're right. And I feel super shitty for doing it. Can't you just forgive me and forget it happened..please?"

His look was the epitome of desperation. Nazz, oh dear Nazz. Her vilification towards Kevin was undeniably warranted. Soon enough, true retribution would purge us of our sin.

"Forget it happened? You know what, Kevin? You better FORGET about being my boyfriend. You haven't just lost your best girlfriend ever, you lost your best FRIEND ever!"

At this, the valkyrie turned her heel to the individuals in this fray. I thought that abandoned man would die there as this woman took his soul lost to the battle which had just completed.

"Wait—Nazz!"

He commenced following her. She spun around with such a force and promptly slapped a hand across his face.

"I don't wanna hear it Kev! Its over!"

She continued her stride away from this state of affairs. I could only make conjectures as to the thoughts passing through Kevin's mind. His adrenaline was obvious and with it spurred such fateful phrases.

"You know it wasn't even a girl, Nazz!"

This halted her motions from the scene. It became cruelly silent. One could hear the dust falling onto the floor.

"I really wanted to tell you when shit settled down. But I'm gay."

I'm certain this sent shockwaves through the crowd, Nazz and I included. My throat ran dry on hearing this. It was the complete opposite to the phrase that had been wreaking havoc within me that past week. I could not process what I was hearing.

"Yeah, you heard me, I'm gay! That's why I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened."

Nazz turned back to Kevin. She peered over to Rolf for a confirmation of these tellings.

"It is true. Kevin indeed is homo sapien."

All of us looked at Rolf cross-eyed during that moment. Though, some levity was needed through this thick fog. Clearly irritated, Kevin corrected his comrade.

"It's homosexual, Rolf. And yeah."

Kevin met Nazz's eyes.

"I am. And I realized how stupid I was about it too. I get it now. I'm really sorry Nazz, but I love—"

He took a large breath.

"I love Eddward."

Those words graced my ears. Through their vibrations, I felt every part of myself being cheered, one after the other. All emotional wounds healed spectacularly. A prayer from my angel's lips revitalized me.

Nazz's eyebrows raised in both confusion and shock.

"Wait…what?"

Kevin's vexation rose and he set to be more specific of his love.

"I said I love Eddward! Ya know, Double Dee!?"

From Nazz's gestures, one could discern she did not know how to process this information she had been given.

I began to feel eyes on me. Hushed voices containing my name emanated from the audience. Soon a sentence rose from the quiet tumult.

"Dude..I had no idea."

My attention brought to the source, I saw dear Nazz's hand to her lips in disbelief. All malevolence had vanished from her.

"Yeah, but I fucked up, okay? I fucked it all up."

Kevin's energy was spent. From all I have heard, his declaration to me in front of half of the student body, I obtained the courage to step forward in these trying circumstances.

"Kevin."

I maneuvered around human obstacles towards my beloved. As I breached the barrier of the inner circle where he lay, all three figures in its confines regarded me. I preoccupied myself only with that of Kevin.

"From this entire display I do believe you have redeemed yourself in my eyes."

Our affair clearly exposed, I urged myself to make amends for the crimes we committed. Looking over to the offended party, I announced my disgrace.

"Dearest Nazz, please forgive us. The fates were not in our favor when this entire ordeal began, yet that fact alone does not justify our abhorrent behavior following. If you cannot find it in your heart to pardon us, you are vindicated in that right."

Confessing to these acts was as if I had poured alcohol onto a wound. Although it cleansed it, the pain was unbearable. Nazz's face produced concern from my words.

"I just kinda wish Kevin told me sooner, Double Dee. I mean, it's really messed up what you guys did, but it's also kinda hard to be mad at you for it."

She stepped towards me, placing a hand atop my shoulder in consolation.

"But it sounds like you guys are having some trouble, huh?"

Another familiar tone originated from the forest of people around us. Nazz distanced herself a tad from me to focus on its direction.

"Tell me about it! It turned Sockhead here into a complete zombie the past week."

After a few demands of making a path incited from Eddy, out stepped my two best of friends.

"Are you two gonna finally kiss and make up now so you can stop being an asshole?"

I was vastly confused at the emotions being tossed at me from the party involved. Peering to Kevin, he shared the sentiment. We were further addled as Nazz spoke up.

"Yeah, come on guys! You totally have my support in this!"

Kevin's uncertainty prominently stood from her announcement.

"You sure, Nazz?"

This produced a shrug alongside an answer.

"I'm super proud of you to like, tell the whole school about this. That takes a lot. I'm not gonna hold you back from that, Kev."

After that reassurance, I beheld my turtledove and he did the same. The anger and spite had all but faded from his complexion as his gazed onto me. It was replaced by that same warm softness begot from a forgotten female persona I once wore.

"Well in that case."

Kevin quickly closed the distance between us. Those dazzling eyes took me within them. Time seemed dilated in these moments, a second stretched into an hour. I may as well have been staring into the vast, awesome reaches of space, crippled by its incredible glory. Mystified by its allure.

Neither him nor I were required to say a word. We understood each other through the vessel of sight. Both knowing we must exit this trance, he took me into an embrace and I exiled the space separating our lips.

Numerous exclamations were spawned from the troop surrounding us. Hearing cries of excitement from the exhibition of Kevin and I seemed misplaced at best. Let alone the detail that this hubbub had not been dismissed by a faculty member by now astounded me. Oh, how I wish we had reconciled in a private assembly.

Our lips parted ways from each other and immediately I felt the pressure of a tight hug around the both of us. Ed had taken Kevin and I into his superhuman grip as to outlet his delight.

"Awwwww, you two are so cute together!"

Ed's movements knocked us all out of the daze we were in. Eddy, taking the reins, begun ushering people away.

"Okay, get outta here, people! It's over-scram! Give these guys some privacy, will ya?!"

I saw from my peripheral vision Rolf shooing the horde away alongside him.

"What, do you believe this is a spectacle all can see?! Away with you, you vex Rolf!"

As the herd scrambled, I peered over to Eddy. I hadn't spoken to him since the quarrel we had the morning before.

"Eddy, please forgive my rash behavior yesterday. I wasn't quite myself."

He scratched the back of his neck and avoided my eyes, showing his susceptibility to my admission.

"Eh, don't worry your pretty little head about it. If I knew it was this serious, I wouldn't've made a joke about it. I kinda got it after you blew up over it."

A grin wiped across my lips. Soon Ed exposed a more truthful reaction from Eddy due to our tiff.

"Crybaby-Eddy here called me in the middle of the night saying that he was worried you'd never talk to him again because of something stupid, Double Dee."

My irate friend gave a snappy remark in reply.

"Shut up Ed, no I didn't!"

I chuckled, an amused look resting on my face, heart glowing from the proximity of my loved ones. My mind will never let go of the entirety of this dear memory. As I reflect on it now, I smile wistfully at its thought.

All seemed well.


End file.
